Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33 cz. 11
<< Poprzednia część Sala treningowa była ogromnym pomieszczeniem. Centralną część zajmował swego rodzaju tor przeszkód z poukrywanymi wieżyczkami, zapadniami i co tam jeszcze projektant miał w głowie. Były także miejsca do walki wręcz, strzelnice, a nawet małe boisko. - Mogę się przysiąść? – spytała Leila. - Jasne – odpowiedział Geralt, który czekał, aż się zwolni tor. – Po co mi była ta ostatnia runda... – odparł jakby do siebie. Wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego. - Mówiłam ci, żebyś trochę odsapnął. Ale ty tylko swoje i swoje... - Leila, zapamiętaj sobie: „Zasada nr. 1: Polak ma ZAWSZE rację” - A jeśli... – zaczęła Leila, ale Geralt jej przerwał mówiąc praktycznie bez namysłu: - „Zasada nr. 2: Jeśli Polak nie ma racji, patrz punkt pierwszy” - Niech ci będzie... A powiedz, co cię tak martwi? – starała się zmienić temat. - Mnie? Ja się niczym... – wzrok Leili zdawał się mówić; „Mnie nie oszukasz”. – No dobra. Ta misja jest jakaś dziwna, a ten cały KOS też mi nie pasuje. - Co jest dziwnego w tej misji? – Leila drążyła dalej. Zawsze miała ciche marzenie o byciu psychologiem, ale stało się inaczej. - Mamy bronić Chrystalii przed Insektami, tak? To czemu szukamy jakiś kryształów, a nie robimy inwazję na Insektron? Czy tylko dla mnie to bez sensu? - Geralt, wiem, że ty kochasz wojnę i takie tam, ale nie zawsze trzeba tak robić. Czasami konflikt można rozwiązać pokojowo i to jest piękne. - Może dla was, Polinezyjczyków, którzy zawsze stali z boku wszelkich konfliktów. - My też prowadzimy wojny. Z Amerykanami, Chińczykami, Arabami, nawet z Polakami. A w kampaniach kosmicznych mamy nie mniejszy udział od reszty. Ale nie czas na lekcję historii, co ty masz do KOS-u? - Do samego KOS-u nic, tylko do KOS-owców. - Niby co ci w nich nie pasuje? - Od kogo by tu zacząć... Rahip jest trochę za stary na akcję w terenie... - Wiesz, że Zergowie żyją bardzo długo? - Tak, ale on jest stary nawet jak na Zerga. To znaczy, widziałem co on tam wyprawia i muszę przyznać, że daje sobie radę, ale i tak nie powinien pakować się sam środek akcji. - A na przykład Gladus? Albo Altor? Zdajesz się ich lubić. - Gladus jest spoko, ale wojownik z mieczami? Bez granatnika, wyrzutni rakiet lub chociażby karabinu? Dla mnie to nie przejdzie. Altor też jest niezły, a to jego Hus-Ro-Dah to po prostu czad, ale on praktycznie nie robi nic poza tym. Mam wymieniać dalej? - Tak, chętnie posłucham. - Krex to chyba pomylił adresy. Sam powiedział, że jest podróżnikiem. Czy my idziemy eksplorować starożytne grobowce? A Cerper to jeszcze dzieciak. I są jeszcze ci od Zakonu. - Do Zakonu też coś masz? – zdziwiła się Leila. Zakon był przecież wprost legendarną organizacją strzegącą ładu i porządku we Wszechświecie. - A powiedz, czy Zakon zrobił coś wielkiego od czasów Wojny Konfederackiej? – Wojna Konfederacka toczyła się jakieś 2500 lat temu w czasie, kiedy Galaktyka była jednym państwem, a właściwie to dwoma, gdyż wojna wybuchła w wyniku secesji Konfederacji Strzelca od Republiki Galaktycznej. Koniec końców zarówno Konfederacja, jak i Republika się rozpadły. Zakon walczył po stronie Republiki i odnosił wielkie sukcesy, jednak sam został zdziesiątkowany. - No więc... – Leila musiała przyznać, że Geralt miał rację, Zakon od czasów tej wojny faktycznie nie zrobił nic wielkiego. – W zasadzie to nie, ale to nie powód, by tak po nich jechać. Po prostu nie musieli nic robić. - Dobra, Zakon akurat mnie najmniej nie pokoi. Ale i tak najgorsze zostawiłem na koniec. Ten cały Doktor. Ciągle mi się wydaje, że to jest cyberkuczy szpieg. A najstraszniejsze jest to, że wiem, że to niemożliwe. W końcu Cyberkuce nie mają ciała; to tylko mózg żywej istoty w robotycznej zbroi. Nigdy by nie stworzyli istoty wyglądającej organicznie. Ale coś w nim mi nie daje spokoju... - Rozumiem. A jak myślisz, podołamy tej misji? – zapytała Leila z czystej ciekawości. - Musimy tylko znaleźć parę kamieni, to nie jest trudne. A nawet jeśli spotkamy Insekty, Cyberkuce, Płaczące Jastrzębie czy kogo tam jeszcze, to mały problem. Gladus i Altor umieją przywalić, w umiejętności Zakonników nie wątpię, Rahip i Krex też sobie dają radę, a Cerper może służyć za tarczę. – stwierdził Geralt. - Za tarczę? - Może tylko tak mi się zdaje, ale pociski jakby zmieniały swą trajektorię by go trafić. - Chciałabym się nie zgodzić, ale trafiła w niego wieżyczka z drugiego końca sali. I to za pierwszym razem, może faktycznie to jest pomysł. – teraz właśnie tor się zwolnił. Dwójka pingwinów idąc na niego zobaczyła w drzwiach Steve’a. - Lecimy już? – spytał Geralt, na co pilot pokiwał głową. Pingwin krzyknął. – Zbierać się, wyruszamy!!! - Słyszeliście? Lecimy – powtórzył Rahip. - Ja polese... – Doktor wyciągnął z ust swój śrubokręt soniczny – tutaj płowa się zdziwiła, jak on go „trzyma” kopytem, a druga połowa, po co normalnie go trzyma w ustach, skoro może w kopytach – i powtórzył. – Ja polecę swoim statkiem, nie lubię jej zostawiać. Stefek, na którą dolecicie? -... – Steve jak zwykle nic nie mówi. Doktor zganił się w myślach „Nie zadawaj Stigusom pytań, na które nie można odpowiedzieć tak lub nie”. Władca Czasu przeredagował pytanie. - Dolecicie na czwartą? – Steve pokiwał głową. – A na trzecią? – tutaj Steve się chwilę zawahał, ale później znowu pokiwał. To zapewne znaczyło: „raczej tak”. - Wszystko jasne? – dopytał się Rahip. – No to lecimy. Na te słowa wszyscy skierowali się w stronę drzwi. Właściwie, wszyscy oprócz Doktora. - Doktor, a ty nie lecisz? – zdziwił się Cerper. - Lecę swoją TARDIS, ale najpierw trochę tu posprzątam. - Ale nie uważasz, że... no nie wiem... nie ma na to czasu? - Ja mam zawsze czas. Cerper niewiele z tego zrozumiał, ale postanowił się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Skierował się w stronę statku KOS-u. Następna część >> Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33